Once Forgotten
by xDazzledx
Summary: Luna Aegle just found out that her best friend is a vampire but that is just the beginning. Luna is half vampire herself. Can she face the challenges that lie ahead or will she end up like the rest of her family...dead.xxx Give it a try!
1. Theres gotta be something more

Chapter 1 There's got to be something more

"There's gotta be something more, there's gotta be more than this…", I slapped the snooze button on my alarm for the third time this morning silencing a song that describes my life all to well. Sugarland described it the best; I need a little less hard time I need a little more bliss. Well no bliss in this life, I wake up, go to work and come home. Oh and then there are some days that I go clubbing with my best friend Sadie Miller, but I mostly go because she makes me not because I enjoy it. In my life there are no surprises, just me and my little apartment in Chicago. I use to have at least some of a life when I was in a relationship with name-I-don't-like-to-say. But after my parents died I wasn't the same, and so name-I-don't-like-to-say, just got up and left, he always told me he never liked crying women, that ass.

"There's gotta be something, gotta be something more….", I hit my snooze button for the last time and got up before I was late for work.

After I was done taking my shower and getting dressed, I left for another day in hell. I took the subway this morning, it was raining and I didn't feel like walking in it. I got off the subway after 10 minutes and headed for the office building I worked at, Blakeman & Co. When I was younger I always wanted to be a writer but you know how it goes go, you can only follow your dreams if your rich, and that I am not. I now have a job as

Being one of the 5 secretaries Mr. Blakeman has, I am just so lucky, NOT! I trudged to my desk that was located right next to his office, turned on the computer and went to go get his morning coffee, black, nothing in it, nothing. He had made that point very clear when I was first hired, it was rumored that he had fired the last secretary for putting a dash of cream in his coffee. Picky None? After I set the coffee on his desk and returned to mine, I got ready for another of pure torture of "Luna do this and Luna do that", I kinda felt like Cinderella gone secretary. At about 11 o'clock, the UPS man came in for a package for Mr.Blakeman and of course I had to sign off on it. As the UPS as guy came toward the office door he looked at me then stopped. "Is Mr. Blakeman in?", he asked and I couldn't also help noticing that he was eyeing me up and down, stopping at my chest instead off my eyes. _Great way to get the day going, _I thought. "No he's not in but I will take it off your hands", I gave him one of my fake smiles that I was more then use to giving these days.

"Thanks, that would be great…hey what's your name babe?"

Oh my gosh, are you serious? You have to be kidding me, babe? I silently laughed then steadied my voice. " Its Luna Aegle"

He looked at me for a second, taking in my name. "Is that French?"

I laughed out loud this time " No babe its Greek, oh and hey I would love to chat more but I really need to get back to work." I took the thing you sign out of his hand, signed it, and then took the package into Mr. Blakeman's office shutting the door in his face. Ah, finally just alone. I walked over to his desk and put the package on it then walked backed to the door, peaking out before returning to my desk.

As I was about to go home I saw Mr. Blakeman out of the corner of my eye. " Hey, uh, oh darn, um", Mr. Blakeman was looking at me again trying to remember my name, again.

"Luna, its Luna, sir" I said trying to keep my temper under control.

"Yeah, yes of course it is Laura",

"Luna", I said bawling my fists unknowingly, then relaxing them not wanting to give away my annoyance.

"Of course," Mr. Blakeman said waving me into his office

He pointed at one of his black leather chairs for me to take a seat in that was located in front of his desk. I took at seat while he poured his scotch into one of his expensive crystal glasses, "Stupid rich person", I whispered to myself

" Did you say something?"

I looked up and at Mr. Blakeman who was now sitting at his desk.

"Huh? Oh no, I didn't say anything", I spitted out.

" Oh, I thought you said something", he gave me a weird look but I ignored it.

"So was there something you wanted to talk to me about, sir?"

He finished the rest of his scotch then looked at me again. " Oh yes, oh course, how long have you worked here?".

"Um, about a year now, I think sir." I was getting that feeling I get when something bad is going to happen.

" Well Laura…"

"Luna" I interrupted him

"Luna" he eyed me but continued, " You are a great worked and have done everything I asked but we are cutting back on some UN-needed, what's the word I'm looking for, necessities. I am very sorry to tell you this but I am going to have to let you go."

He never even blinked or looked sorry; I mean why would he, its not like it's going to affect him. I stood up so I wouldn't have to wait around in this dump any longer. I took a deep breath so my voice didn't break.

"Thanks for the opportunity sir, it will just take me a minute to clear off my desk." I got up and so did he. Mr. Blakeman held out his hand but I didn't feel like taking it. I turned around and walked out the door. I went straight to my desk starting to feel my eyes fill with unwanted tears. I threw on my coat and grabbed my purse. I put the picture frame of my parents in it carefully and grabbed my little fern my mom had given me for Valentines Day a year ago. I hurried to the elevator not wanting to run into any of my old co-workers, or even worse, Mr.Blakeman. I hit the down button of the elevator and walked in when it finally open. As soon as I walked out of Blakeman & Co., I felt a little better but tears began to roll down my face. The rain had stopped leaving the air fresh; it helped clear my head so I decided just to walk home. I looked back the building for the last time, thinking that I was escaping hell, I had no idea how wrong I was.

* * *

So what did you think?


	2. Forgotten Memories

Chapter 1 There's got to be something more

Chapter 2 Unforgotten Memories

The walk home helped calm my nerves a bit; the wind cleared my head and got me to thinking of other things, old memories. I passed the park where my mother would always take me when I was younger; I looked down at my fern wishing I could see my parents for one last time. My parents had died 6 months ago, they were found in their apartment brutally murdered. The strange thing about their whole death was that when the police found them they were drained of all their blood. The police had thought maybe that the bodies were moved since there was not a lot of blood at the crime scene. There were also the small puncture marks left on their necks but still the detective's had no idea who killed them. My parent's murderer was running loose on the street and I could do nothing about it. Tears started to swell up in my eyes again but I brushed the away with the back of my arm. I started to walk faster just wanting to get home. A few blocks away from my apartment I felt that strange feeling in my stomach again, the one when something bad is going to happen. I looked around to see if anyone was there but saw nothing, just the somewhat empty streets of Chicago. I started off again and made it into my apartment in record time, slamming the door and throwing my key on the table next to it. I walked in my kitchen to find my fridge door open, with a hand holding the door. I stopped in my tracks, frozen with fear. I then realized, why would a murderer come in my house, eat my food, then kill me? However just in case, I grabbed an umbrella from the floor and went over to the open fridge door, ready to hit my intruder. I raised it above my head and slammed it done on his head.

"OWWW", screamed a high pitched voice.

Ah ha it was a girl. I got ready to hit her again when a small hand grabbed my umbrella and threw it across the room. I looked back at her and she was giving me a very annoyed look while rubbing her head.

"Opps, sorry Sadie", I said starting to blush.

"Damn right opps! Who did you think I was the broccoli bandit?", she kept on rubbing her head but started to smile. I smiled back and laughed at her comment.

"Yeah didn't you hear about them on the news?", I said and we both laughed at that.

I had met Sadie about a year ago at a nightclub. I had accidentally spilt my Daiquiri all over her Gucci dress and before I had time to say anything I was wearing a random drink she had pulled off a table. I just stared back at her and started laughing hysterically and she couldn't help but join in. we had been best friends ever since, She had also been my rock when my parents had died since my boyfriend had obviously not stepped up to the plate. Sadie was like the sister I never had however there was always something different about her that I couldn't put my finger on. She always felt really cold almost freezing but she never complained she would always just joke around about her being cold-blooded like a snake, she would just stick her tongue out at me. She also had these scary good looks. She had long dark brow hair that went past her shoulder blades, and bright blue eyes and a petite nose. Her features were also well defined and she had usually pale skin. Whenever I would ask her to go to lay out in the sun she would say she doesn't tan well, but I guess that's how some people's skin is. I still felt like she was hiding something from me though, something big, but I could never put my finger on it. I think I just have an overactive imagination.

I went to go hang up my coat and turned back around to see Sadie sitting on my couch looking at her nails, I also couldn't help but notice that she was all dressed up in well if you call the little clothing she had on dressed up.

"What's the occasion?", I asked pointing my finger at her mini skirt.

"Well since it is a Friday night and we haven't gone clubbing in a while, I thought it was time for us to get our sexiest outfits out and pick up some guys. When the last time that you have…um…you know?" She wiggled her eye brows at me and I understood what she meant. I started to blush again and just gave her the finger.

"That long huh?"

"Oh, screw you", was the best comeback I could come up with at the moment.

" Anyway I don't think I am going to go out tonight, I had a rough day." Rough wasn't even the right word for what my day had been.

" Aww, what do you mean? Something happen at work? It was that scumbag Mr.Blakeman wasn't it? Don't worry I will just send an email to all his employees saying he has some kind of really gross sexual disease and that others in the office should maybe go get tested." She grinned at her new evil plan.

" As tempting as that sounds it's quite alright, though he did just fire me today." I looked down; I had been forgetting what had happened today.

" ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Sadie actually screamed. Didn't expect that reaction.

"Yeah what's your problem?"

"Honey, he doesn't know what he is missing out on. I think we should go clubbing tonight and forget the picking up some guy's idea. Just you, me and the dance floor."

Sadie had got up and started shaking her booty while waving her arms in the air.

" I dun, I just think another time would be better"

"Pleaseeeeee", she used her pleading puppy dog eyes that she knew I always gave into. She just looked so cute, like a little girl asking her mom if she could have just one more piece of candy.

" Oh alright, but you so owe me."

"YAY!" she jumped up and down then ran over and grabbed my arm and dragged me into my room. For a little person she had a strong grip.

" Lets see something sexy we can put you into", she went into my closet and came back out with one of my belly shirts, this one a bright pink and a pair of low ridding jeans. She also got out a pair of one of my favorite shoes. They were the ones that showed your toes, had a little strap running up the middle of your foot and then wrapped around your ankle, very sexy I might say. They were bright pink too. I threw on the outfit put on some jewelry and put on some dark eye makeup. I don't usually wear that much makeup but I felt like doing something different tonight. I quickly pulled down my hair and ran my fingers through it; it was naturally waving so I don't have to do much with it.

" And for the final touches", Sadie said and pulled out a little box from her purse. She handed it to me and I opened it to find a very cute belly button ring. It was one that dangled and at the bottom it had a crystal star. Sadie was of course the one who had talked me into get my belly button pierced.

" Au thanks Sade"; I said and went over to give her a hug.

"Anything for you hot mama!" she laughed and smacked my butt. Her and her crude humor and I loved her for it.

"Are you ready to go?" we both doubled check ourselves in the mirror and then looked at each other.

"Damn we are hot!", Sadie said looking at me then herself in the mirror.

I laughed then grabbed her hand.

"Lets go, the nights a waiting!", I said while grabbing my coat

" Now that's the spirit!" Sadie said and pushed me out the door.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**I have pictures on my profile to what i picture my characters look like.**


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3 Secrets

Chapter 3 Secrets

"We couldn't have take taking a cob or something?" Sadie whined. "Its cold and I don't want the wind to ruin my hair." Just as she said it another big gust of wind blew her hair making it go in her eyes, she brushed it out of her face giving me an annoyed expression.

"It's a pretty nice night and your always cold." I defended trying not to laugh as she pulled more of her hair out of her mouth.

" Where is this club we are going to anyway?" I asked.

"It's a new one I found out about from one of my friends, it should be coming up pretty soon."

I hoped she knew where she was going because we were traveling away from more of where the crowds were and I still felt like I was being watched. _Oh calm down Luna___I told myself _everything's fine, no one is watching you and Sadie is right here. _We were now walking down this alleyway making our way to the backs of some old buildings when Sadie stopped.

"I think the address is wrong or something, this doesn't look or smell right".

Smell? What was she talking about I didn't smell anything, she always had a good nose.

" Yeah I think maybe we should go back and just go someplace we already have been to like…um…Jinx, that place is always fun. Then you can call your friend and tell her she gave you the wrong address." I was beginning to ramble on about why we should leave, but Sadie wasn't listening to me, she was looking in-between another alley straight in front of us. It was really dark so I didn't see anything there but that didn't help, it just made me want to leave this place even more. I started getting that feeling again in the pit of my stomach, something wasn't right.

"Sadie I think we should leave…now".

"Yeah, I think your right." Her eyes didn't leave the alley when she spoke to me.

"Did you see something?" the feeling was getting worse.

" Heard something actually", she said still looking at the alley. Oh God! I grabbed her arm and started to pull her the way we came in.

"Lets go"

I heard a sound then, the sound I think she had been talking about, it came from between the alley. It was footsteps and they were headed this way. I turned back around to see, I hated scary these but once I started seeing them I just couldn't look away, I was frozen. Sadie grabbed my hand a pushed me behind her. A chuckle rang from inside the dark alley and a man stepped out. This was a guy that you didn't see anyway. He looked like he was in the Mafia or something. He was about 6'4 and looked like he could eat the whole Cheaper by the Dozen Families. Oh God, I thought to myself again. His eyes were a crimson red and he was very pale, and for some reason looking at him reminded me of Sadie. His looks were all to similar, defined features, pale skin. Something wasn't right and I knew that even without my gut feeling

" What a beautiful night from a stroll isn't it?" the man said. _Yes and I think we are just going to stroll our way out of here_ I thought to myself.

" It seems like you made a wrong turn, and trust me you most certainly did."

" Oh, but excuse my rudeness, my name is Hector". He started to move closer and for the first time I looked around Sadie's crouched down form and actually saw that he upper lip was raise over her…FANGS! What the hell?! I backed away from her and looked back at the man with a horrified look. He was inching closer and was smiling, only to reveal his own set of fangs. Oh my god, this was a dream, a really bad dream. I closed my eyes together tightly then pinched myself. However, when I opened them back up nothing had changed. The man was now crouching down looking like he was going to attack something or worse someone. Sadie let out a vicious snarl something that sounded like it came from an animal. That made him smile and the moved his attention to me.

"You never knew you were best friends with a vampire?" He laughed; it was a frightening laugh that sent chills down my spine. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. What's happening, I don't know what's happening, I stayed frozen unable to look away from his gaze.

" Sadie you know I don't need to harm you, all I need is your little friend and I'm off, never to be seen by you again." He stood up from his position never looking away from me but Sadie still stayed in hers.

"Hell no, you want her you got to get passed me?"

He wanted me? What the hell did I ever do, I paid all my bills…um…nope couldn't think of anything bad I had done at this moment."

"Too bad, I didn't want to get my suit all bloody, but I'm going to have to." he said with a smile then launched himself at Sadie. They both slammed into a nearby brick wall making some of the come loose and fall. They were moving way to fast for me to see what was happening. I could make out hand and feet at times but nothing really more then that. I watched in horror as the man got a hold of Sadie and threw her across the alley that we were in. He then turned his on me, with his fast speed he ran over to me and grabbed me by the neck lifting me off the ground.

"Time to go baby", he said looking up and me. I was grabbing at his hand trying to release some pressure off my neck when I slammed into the ground and hit my head on the concrete. I noticed that Sadie was now on top on him ramming a stake through his heart. She got up and looked down at his body and looked back over to me. I don't even know what kind of look I had on my face, probably a cross between fear, shook, pain, and anger, if that was even possible. I could feel the throbbing in my head now and reached up to touch it. Damn I was bleeding; I WAS BLEEDING AND WAS BY A VAMPIRE! Sadie moved closer to me but I held up my hand.  
" Stop… don't…don't come closer, I'm bleeding and I would really not like to become your snack."

She flinched at my words but recomposed her face. " I'm not going to eat you, and it wouldn't matter, I don't eat junk food." She said

I looked at her with a shocked expression but smiled a bit when I saw that she was smiling at me.

"Here just let me see, I am under control, I have been around you forever and never even once bit you so don't worry."

I guess she was right. I tried to sit up but things started to spin.

"Whoa hold on", she said grabbing my arm to lean me up against a wall.

"You might need a few stitches but we need to go someplace safe, and don't ask questions."

Yeah right, like I was not going to ask questions! She was a freaking vampire, and I definitely had questions about why Mr. Scary And Now Dead wanted me? I guess for now I will have to look at the good in this, no more clubbing right?


	4. Car Ride

**Car Ride**

Ok how was she supposed to expect me to just sit here and not ask any questions? I mean how long have we been friends.

"Sadie?" I looked over at her to see that her grip on the wheel had tightened when I said her name.

"No, just…just sit there and don't ask questions. You can ask questions when we get there.

"When we get there? Where are we going".

"Did you not just here what I said?"

Oh so she was a grouchy vampire now, I see.

"Sadie, you cannot expect me to just sit hear and be like, oh well everything is tra la la! Come on you know me better that that."

She let out a sigh and turned to look at me, I stared back at her keeping my face even to let her know I was serious.

"Fine, but only a few and if I don't want to answer it you cannot get all mad at me".

" Ill take it", I had to think a second about what I wanted to know.

" So is there a reason I am on a hit list or is it just my shitty luck?"

I hoped she would answer that one, since it was the most important.

"Luna", she looked over at me again, her expression sad.

"Oh I might as well tell you, they are going to anyway.

They?

"Luna, you're not as Plain Jane you consider yourself to be".

"Go on", I said, eyeing her in suspicion.

" Oh I am just going to say it, Luna your half vampire and your great-great grandmother is one of the oldest and most important vampire around." She took a deep breath, not taking her eyes off the road.

Ok, if you were me what would you say to that? Oh is that all, I thought it would something worse…yeah right. I didn't know what to say my brain was still wrapping around the whole story. Me, Luna Aegle was half vampire. I guess that explained why I could never go on those vegetarian diets.

"So what does this mean?" my voice sounded hoarse.

" Well I don't know exactly, we are going to take you to the headquarters and we will have to talk with Apollo and your grandmother to see what they want to do."

"Apollo?"

"Hess another important vampire, he is what is known as an Elder as is your grandmother."

" Ah of course, how stupid of me to think otherwise"

"Hey, no need to get all bitchy with me, you asked and I answered."

"But Luna I can tell you this, you are not going to be able to go back to your normal life, there are peep that know how to find you and would try to use you to get to your grandmother."

"But why would it matter if they killed me?"

"Because if your grandmother would ever get caught they would kill her, and when she dies so does all the other vampires that have her blood flowing through their veins."

"So she really old IM guessing?"

" Yes very old, about 500 Hundred to be exact"

Damn!

"Does she…does she know about me?"

"Oh yes, she was very excited to hear that her grandson's wife was expecting"

"My dad" it wasn't really a question as it was an understanding.

"Yep! She never thought she would be aloud to meet you but look, here you are going to see her right now. She will is very excited."

"She knows IM coming?"

"Yep I called her before you go in the car"

She wanted to meet me? I didn't think I had any other living relatives. This was all becoming a little too much but deep down I was actually a little excited. Then there was that my dad was a vampire! There were so many questions I had about that. Did my mom know? How does all that him being a vampire, and her being a human work? Were they killed because of it?

As I was thinking about the questions I would ask my grandmother the car stopped. Outside my window was a huge mansion, it was nothing I had ever seen before. It was somewhere out in the country so I didn't really know where we were but right now I didn't care. Wow, it was beautiful. It was made of dark grey and white bricks with a long driveway that wrapped around the front. I stepped out of the car to get a better view.

I didn't notice that Sadie had come around and was looking at me with a wide grin on her face.

"So I guess you like it then?" she asked.

I turned to her giving her a smile.

"Its ok." I lied trying to conceal my growing smile.

We started walking towards the door when I suddenly stopped. I looked down, just now remembering what I was wearing. My ripped belly shirt and bloody jeans, oh god and I was going to see my great-great grandmother! Sadie looked around real quick then back to mean, worry showing on her face.

"Whats wrong!" she nearly yelled

"Look what IM wearing!" I could fell my eyes getting wide at the thought of me meeting my grandmother in this.

" Luna you were attacked and almost killed, I highly doubt she will be judging your clothes."

I took a deep breath and started walking towards the big black metal door again. Sadie knocked on it twice then returned her hand to her side, Turing to me and giving me a big smile.

"Everything is going to go great!" she said truing away.

"Yeah IM only going into a house full of vampire, what could go wrong?" I muttered under my breath.

I saw Sadie smirking in the corner of my eye when the door opened.

* * *

**There is a picture of the mansion on my profile.**


End file.
